Life
by haraxiah
Summary: Tetsuya harus kehilangan kedua orang tuanya saat kecil. Ketika ia diberi keluarga baru, ia berjanji untuk membalas budi. bahkan untuk menikah dengan orang yang tidak ia cintai, dan mengkhianati cinta pada kekasih hatinya. Akakuro - Slight!Kagakuro, M-Preg
1. Chapter 1

Hidup itu adil, kita tidak boleh mengeluh. Itulah yang selalu diajarkan oleh ibu Tetsuya kepadanya. Akan tetapi, semua hal yang terjadi padanya membuatnya merasa, bahwa Tuhan telah melupakan salah satu makhluk ciptaan-Nya yang tak berdaya.

…

Suara ambulan berdengung kuat di indera pendengarannya. Mata kecilnya terbuka. Berusaha duduk, ia meringis kecil merasakan nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya. Saat berhasil, pandangan beberapa orang dewasa berpakaian serba putih sibuk berlalu lalang tertangkap manik mungilnya. Kemudian sepasang manik kecil itu menangkap dua sosok bersimbah darah yang ditarik keluar dari sebuah mobil. Mobil yang beberapa jam yang lalu bergerak dari rumah kecilnya. Mobil yang ditumpanginya bersama kedua sosok tersebut untuk berlibur bersama.

"Ayah… Ibu…" rintihnya kecil, sembari berjalan menuju dua tubuh yang terpakar tanpa nyawa.

Air matanya tak terbendung lagi. Ia bukan tidak mengerti. Dulu, saat anjing kecil kesayangannya tidak pernah bangun lagi, sang ayah memberitahunya bahwa anjing kecilnya pergi ke rumah Tuhan. Dan saat ini juga ia mengerti bahwa hal itu juga berlaku untuk kedua orang tuanya.

Mereka telah tiada.

Padahal beberapa saat lalu mereka masih bercanda ria bersama. Ia ingat betapa senangnya dirinya saat ayah dan ibunya berkata kalau mereka akan berlibur ke sebuah onsen di pinggir kota. Dan sekarang semuanya terasa gelap. Pandangannya mulai kabur. Mental anak sekecil dirinya belum cukup kuat untuk menerima semua yang terjadi. Demi Tuhan, ia baru genap berusia 8 tahun.

"Hei! Anak kecil itu pingsan!" adalah kalimat terakhir yang ia dengar sebelum semuanya hilang dari kesadarannya.

…

Mata kecilnya menatap kosong ke sebuah langit-langit putih. Ia yakin itu adalah sebuah kamar di rumah sakit.

"Bagaimana?"

"Belum ada orang yang datang menjemputnya."

"Apakah tidak ada orang yang bisa dihubungi?"

"Tidak ada data sedikitpun tentang anak ini. Ia tidak terdaftar di sekolah mana pun. Bahkan kedua korban tersebut sudah lama masuk daftar pencarian orang. Mereka dicari oleh keluarga mereka masing-masing. Saat aku mengungkit tentang anak ini, mereka semua bersikap seolah tidak tahu apa – apa. Padahal sudah jelas hasil tes DNA menunjukkan bahwa ia anak kedua korban tersebut."

Hatinya teriris sakit. Jadi benar kata orang tuanya. Mereka sering mengatakan bahwa ialah satu – satunya keluarga yang mereka miliki saat ini. Kakek dan neneknya tidak mengharapkannya. Dan sekarang, orang tuanya lah yang telah pergi, meninggalkannya sebatang kara.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan jawaban. Nyonya Takano mengatakan bahwa kita bisa membawanya ke sana dan mereka akan menampungnya."

Dan keesokan harinya, ia dibawa ke sebuah rumah luas yang asing baginya. Berisikan anak-anak dari yang seumuran hingga yang berbeda usia dengannya. Sebuah panti asuhan. Ia bisa membacanya walau tidak pernah bersekolah. Orang tuanya rajin mengajarinya membaca dan berhitung.

"Siapa namamu, nak?" Tanya seorang wanita berparas lembut.

Tetapi ia memilih diam.

"Apakah kau ingat namamu?"

Ia mengangguk memberi jawaban singkat. Tak sepatah katapun keluar dari mulutnya.

"Sensei, apakah ia bisu?" Tanya salah seorang anak kecil  
"Shota-kun, tidak boleh bicara begitu ya. Ia masih asing dengan rumah ini. Bagaimana pun kita semua adalah keluarga, mengerti?"

Berhari–hari, bahkan berbulan-bulan, para penghuni panti mencoba mengajaknya bicara. Tak satu pun yang berhasil membuatnya bersuara. Beberapa anak panti mungkin kesal akan sikapnya, mulai menjahilinya, memanggilnya bisu. Ia tetap tak peduli. Orang tuanya sering berkata bahwa ia tidak boleh berkelahi.

"Hei anak bisu! Kau tidak bisa mendengar arahan sensei ya? Tidak sopan!"  
"Pergi dari sini, anak bisu!"

Dan ia tetap saja diam.

"Berhenti!" teriak seorang anak kecil  
"K..Kagami-kun." Sebut salah satu anak panti dengan nada ketakutan

Mereka tentu mengenal anak ini. Orang tuanya adalah donator tetapdi panti asuhan itu. Anak itu sering datang untuk berkunjung, bermain atau membawakan mereka hadiah.

"Kenapa kalian mengganggunya? Bukankah sensei sudah pernah bilang kita semua adalah saudara?"

Gertakan kecil itu membuat penghuni panti kabur membubarkan diri. Manik kecilnya kembali menatap anak kecil yang dilihatnya beberapa minggu yang lalu. Dan entah apa yang membuatnya bergerak menarik ujung baju anak yang baru saja membela dirinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" dan sebuah anggukan pun menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.  
"namaku Kagami Taiga. Siapa namamu?"

Saat itu juga, ia merasa, memiliki teman untuk pertama kalinya.

…

Para sensei dan penghuni panti kembali menatap heran pada Kagami dan si anak pendiam yang biasanya tidak pernah berbicara. Tidak. Ia berbicara, hanya pada Kagami Taiga. Itu pun hanya berbisik. Dan ketika mereka menanyakan nama anak pendiam kepada Taiga,ia hanya memintamereka menunggu, hingga ia mau memberitahukan namanya sendiri.

Dan hari ini, keluarga Kagami datang bersama sepasang suami istri lainnya.

"Apakah itu anak yang kau bicarakan, Kagami-san?"

Wanita berparas cantik melihat ke anak kecil di samping Taiga. Dan saat itu suaminya mengerti. Hati istrinya telah dicuri anak berparas malaikat itu.

"Apa kau menyukai anak itu, sayang?" Tanya sang suami.

Taka da jawaban dari istrinya. Sang istri hanya berjalan dan berjongkok di depan anak kecil yang telah mencuri perhatiannya. Matanya bertemu dengan sepasang manik aquamarine kecil yang indah.

"Boleh aku tahu namamu, anak manis?", tanyanya sambil memgelus lembut helaian rambut si kecil.

Mata kecil tersebut terus menatap wanita di depannya. Ada sosok yang ia rindukan di sana. Elusan di kepalanya membuatnya luluh. Ia rindu pada ibunya.

Sensei dan anak-anak lain hanya diam. Pertanyaan wanita tersebut tak terjawab. Tentu saja, mereka baru bertemu hari ini. Bahkan mereka yang telah lama bersamanya tak pernah mendengar namanya. Ia tidak pernah berbica….

"Tetsuya desu."

Wanita itu pun tersenyum lembut, bahagia mendengar jawaban dari Tetsuya.

"Mulai hari ini,apakah kau mau memanggilku ibu dan tinggal bersamaku?"

Tetsuya terdiam. Bolehkah? Memanggil orang lain ayah dan ibu. Akankah kedua orang tuanya di surge marah kepadanya?

_Ayah. Ibu. Tetsuya tidak akan pernah melupakan kalian. Aku janji. _batinnya dalam hati dan mengangguk memberi jawaban pada orang yang akan menjadi ibunya kelak.

"Mulai hari ini, namamu adalah Kuroko Tetsuya."

…


	2. Chapter 2

12 tahun kemudian

Tetsuya menutup matanya, merasakan sentuhan lembut padan bibir kenyalnya. Tak lama kemudian, manik birunya terbuka dan wajahnya memerah melihat pelaku yang membuat jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan.

"Aku masih merindukanmu." Bisikan lembut itu masuk ke telinganya.

"Taiga, kita sudah menghabiskan waktu seharian."

"Tapi aku akan segera pergi." Rengek Taiga

"Demi Tuhan kau hanya akan pergi praktik selama 3 hari, Taiga."

Bibir Taiga mengerucut manja, kemudian mencuri lagi sebuah kecupan di bibir mungil kekasihnya.

"Aku akan segera kembali."

Tetsuya pun keluar dari mobil dan masuk ke dalam rumah setelah melambai pada Taiga.

"Tadaima."

"okaeri, Tetsu-chan." Sapa ibunya , "selesai kencan?"

"Ibu. Kami hanya belajar bersama untuk praktik Taiga besok. Maaf aku pulang telat."

Sang ibu pun tertawa melihat Tetsuya yang menjawab malu, "Tidak apa. Taiga-kun sudah menelepon dan memberi kabar tadi."

"Apakah ada masalah dengan studi kalian?" Tanya ayahnya

"Semuanya baik – baik saja ayah. Taiga dipilih untuk praktik di Kyoto. Hebat yah." Celotehnya tanpa sadar.

"Karena itu anak kesayangan ibu mencintainya." Ledek ibu Tetsuya

"Ibuuuu.."

Tetsuya bersyukur. Bagaimana tidak? Sejak masuk ke dalam keluarga Kuroko, hidupnya berubah. Ia mendapatkan kembali kasih sayang yang dikiranya tak akan pernah lagi ia rasakan. Hidupnya pun tak pernah kekurangan. Ia bahkan diberi kesempatan untuk melanjutkan kuliah di universitas ternama. Ditambah lagi dengan kehadiran Taiga, teman masa kecil yang sejak 2 tahun lalu resmi menjadi kekasihnya.

Dan ia berjanji, suatu saat, ia akan memberi kebahagiaan kepada mereka. Setelah semua yang ia dapatkan, tak ada salahnya ia membalas budi. Apalagi kedua orang tua yang selalu memberikan yang terbaik untuknya.

Cukup sekali saja ia kehilangan orang – orang berharga dalam hidupnya. Ya. Itulah yang selalu ia tanamkan dalam hati.

…

"Aku tahu Taiga, aku akan makan tepat waktu."

Tetsuya tersenyum walau ia tengah diceramahi kekasihnya melalui telepon.

"Aku harus segera berangkat. Busnya akan jalan sebentar lagi. Kau harus menjaga diri saat aku tidak ada. Mengerti?"

"Ya ampun Taiga. Kau bahkan akan pulang lusa."

"Berjanjilah."

"Baik. Baik. Aku janji." Tetsuya mengalah. Taiga tidak pernah membiarkannya lolos walau di telepon sekalipun.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya."

Setelah menutup telepon, Tetsuya pun masuk ke dalam kelas. Ia hampir terlambat karena Taiga tidak mau menutup teleponnya. Dan ia tidak sadar, telepon nya bergetar tanpa henti di tengah pelajaran.

…

Hidup itu adil, maka kau tidak boleh mengeluh. Hal itu mulai Tetsuya percayai saat ia bertemu Taiga dan keluarga barunya. Tapi kepercayaannya kini hancur.

Ia kembali dihadapkan di situasi yang sama, dimana tim paramedic berlalu lalang di depannya. Ia hanya ingat ketika Aomine Daiki, teman baik kekasihnya menariknya dari dalam kelas dengan penuh air mata.

"Taiga tertabrak mobil."

Hanya itu yang ia ingat keluar dari mulut Aomine. Dan ketika ia sampai di sebuah ruangan, dilihatnya pasangan suami istri Kagami berpelukan dalam tangis. Di tempat tidur, terbaring sang kekasih hati… yang sudah tidak akan bangun lagi.

"Taiga. Bangun." Bisik Tetsuya sambil menggenggam tangan Taiga. Dingin.

"Buka matamu, Taiga."

Percuma, ia tahu itu. Taiga tak bergeming.

"Bangun Taiga!"

"Tetsu-chan. Taiga sudah pergi." Tangis ibu Taiga

"Tidak! Bibi. Ia janji akan segera pulang. Ia janji… ia…"

Pertahanannya pun runtuh. Air matanya tak terbendung lagi. Tetsuya berlari kencang keluar dari rumah sakit. Dirasakannya hujan mengguyur tubuhnya, seakan langit ikut menangis melihatnya.

"Kenapa Tuhan! Kenapa kau ambil mereka dariku? Apa salahku?!" jeritnya kuat tanpa mempedulikan sekitarnya.

Kedua orang tuanya dan Kagami mengejarnya. Mereka mengerti. Mereka tahu seberapa besar cinta anak mereka terhadap satu sama lain.

"Tetsuya. Ibu mohon. Bangunlah. Jangan seperti ini."

Tetsuya tersadar. Apa yang ia lakukan? Ibunya menangis? Karenanya. Air mata sang ibu, yang paling tidak ingin ia lihat, kini keluar deras karenanya.

"Ibu. Maaf… Maafkan aku. Jangan menangis."

"Tetsuya. Biarkanlah Taiga pergi. Ikhlaslah. Jangan membuatnya menderita dengan melihatmu seperti ini." Pinta ayah Taiga.

Tetsuya tahu. Bukan orang tua Taiga tidak sedih. Tidak mungkin mereka tidak sedih. Mereka juga hancur. Tetapi yang dikatakan ayah Taiga benar. Ia juga tak ingin ibunya menangis lagi karenanya.

Ia sebenarnya sangat ingin menangis sekuat-kuatnya. Kembali lagi, ia takut menyakiti kedua orang tuanya. Tetsuya hanya manusia biasa. Mentalnya yang sudah pernah hancur, mentalnya yang mulai ia bangun kuat, kembali hancur. Terulang kembali.

Sama seperti sebelumnya. Segalanya menjadi gelap. Saat Tetsuya bangun, ia hanya mendapati sebuah cincin indah melingkari jarinya. Yang ia tahu, itu adalah cincin yang dipersiapkan Taiga untuk hari ulang tahunnya. Taigalah yang seharusnya melingkarkan cincin itu ke jarinya. Namun semua hanya tinggal mimpi.

…

Tetsuya tersenyum manis di depan sebuah nisan, tempat kekasih hatinya tidur untuk selamanya.

"Aku sudah lulus, Taiga." Katanya sambil memamerkan foto yang ia ambil pada hari kelulusannya beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Belakangan ini aku harus membantu ayahku di kantor. Sepertinya keadaan perusahaan sedang goyah. Setiap hari ia terlihat lelah saat pulang kerja. Ibu juga tidak begitu sehat." Keluhnya.

Tak ada jawaban. Sudah tentu.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Tangisnya kembali keluar. Sudah 2 tahun lamanya sejak Taiga tidak ada lagi untuk menghiasi hari-harinya. Tidak bisa berbohong, Tetsuya masih snagat mencintai Taiga. Ia bukannya tidak mencoba. Tetapi Taiga terlalu indah untuk ia lupakan.

"Aku akan kembali lain waktu. Aku pulang dulu." Tetsuya terhenti. "Aku mencintaimu."

…

Kuroko Jyousei menekan kepalanya yang sakit. Ia terus menerus melihat sekeliling. Perusahaan terbesar di Jepang. Ia kini berada di dalamnya. Akashi Corp.

"Kuroko-san. Silahkan masuk. Akashi-sama menunggu anda di dalam."

Jyousei pun masuk ke dalam ruangan besar di lantai teratas perusahaan tersebut.

"Duduklah, Kuroko-san."

Akashi Masaomi. Jyousei sering melihatnya di Tv atau majalah besar. Pemilik perusahaan terbesar di Jepang. Siapa yang tidak mengenalnya?

"Akashi-san. Itu.."

"Aku tahu apa yang akan kau tanyakan. Benar. Aku akan membantu perusahaan mu dan perusahaan Kagami."

"…"

"Dengan satu syarat."

"Apa itu, Akashi-san?"

"Aku ingin anakmu, Kuroko Tetsuya, menikah dengan anakku, Akashi Seijuurou."


	3. Chapter 3

Kuroko Jyousei menatap gedung yang baru saja ia kunjungi. Terbesit di benaknya kalimat sang penguasa bisnis. Ia bingung. Sejak kepergian Kagami Taiga, banyak pemilik saham yang menarik saham mereka dari perusahaan yang ia bina dari nol bersama Kagami Haruto, sahabat yang sangat ia sayangi. Bahkan, penawaran saham kepada orang-orang baru tidak berhasil. Padahal mereka sudah menekan harga seminim mungkin. Cukup banyak yang beranggapan bahwa Kagami Taiga, tonggak penerus perusahaan telah tiada dan masa depan perusahaan hanya tinggal nama belaka. Memang benar, Taiga telah banyak memberi ide-ide brilian kepada perusahaan. Tentu saja ia ingin menyelamatkan perusahaan tersebut. Tapi, yang benar saja?

Ia hanya mencoba datang ketika mendapat pesan elektronik dari perusahaan besar tersebut bahwa mereka bersedia bekerja sama dengan beberapa kondisi yang disetujui. Dan hasil pertemuan mereka menyatakan bahwa ia cukup memenuhi satu kondisi saja. Hanya SATU, yaitu menikahkan anak semata wayangnya pada orang yang bahkan belum ia kenal.

…

Dentuman musik yang memekakkan telinga tidak membuat lautan manusia merasa risih. Malah, mereka semakin bersemangat meliukkan tubuhnya mengikuti dentuman musik. Seorang model papan atas masuk melalui pintu masuk khusus. Ia tidak mau dirinya terkena skandal aneh karena mengunjungi klub malam yang ramai bahkan pada hari biasa. Dimasukinya ruangan VIP dimana temannya berada. Di dalam ruangan, terlihat seorang pria bersurai merah tengah menenggak habis minuman keras elit diikuti tuangan berikutnya dari seorang pelayan yang berada di samping.

"Akashicchi! Sudah cukup minumnya." Teriaknya berniat melawan kuatnya musik

Sepasang mata heterochrome memicing tajam pada pemilik suara. Ia mengacak kecil rambut merahnya, kemudian duduk dengan tegak berkharisma, memancing perhatian beberapa lawan jenis yang sejak tadi ingin mengajaknya melewati malam bersama.

"Sejak kapan kau memulai peran sebagai ibuku, Ryota?"

Kise Ryota, model tersebut meneguk ludah, merasakan intimidasi yang kuat dari tatapan mematikan yang dilancarkan teman masa kecilnya.

Akashi Seijuurou. Putra tunggal dari keluarga Akashi, raja bisnis dari negeri matahari terbit. Ketenarannya tidak kalah dari kedua orang tuanya. Dalam usia yang menginjak angka 25, kecerdasannya dan kepiawaiannya telah diakui banyak pebisnis senior yang berkutat di bidang mereka masing-masing.

"Akashi-sama, bagaimana kalau kita pindah ruangan?" rengek seorang wanita dengan pakaian minim yang memberanikan diri menggoda, mengalungkan lengannya pada Akashi.

Dan dalam hitungan detik, wanita itu sudah terhempas kuat ke lantai. Teman-temannya menahan nafas, tak adayang bergeming untuk menolongnya. Tidak ada yang berani melakukannya.

"Apa kau kuberi izin untuk menyentuhku dengan tangan kotormu?"

Ryota menghela nafas, berjalan menuju wanita tersebut, kemudian menariknya bangun dan mendorongnya kea rah pintu keluar.

"Ayo pulang, Akashicchi." Ajaknya, sebelum temannya menutup paksa klub malam tersebut.

…

Ryota menatap temannya yang duduk di kursi penumpang belakang melalui kaca. Ia mengemudikan mobilnya menuju apartemen temannya. Ditatapnya wajah tampan Akashi Seijuurou yang dipenuhi guratan lelah. Sudah setengah tahun lamanya ia mendapati keadaan Akashi seperti ini. Sejak kepergian kekasihnya.

"Satsuki…" erang Akashi dalam keadaannya yang sudah setengah sadar.

Ryota kembali menghela nafas panjang. Momoi Satsuki. Entah apa yang merasuki wanita itu hingga pergi meninggalkan seorang pria yang menjadi pujaan semua orang. Bahkan banyak model dan artis lain yang jauh lebih cantik, pria maupun wanita, berbaris mengantri untuk menjadi kekasih Akashi Seijuurou dan wanita itu malah menghilang dengan hanya meninggalkan sehelai surat berisi kalimat 'maaf dan selamat tinggal'. Sejak itu, Akashi menjadi seperti bukan dirinya. Ia menghabiskan seluruh waktu, mungkin untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya, dalam pekerjaan dan minuman keras.

"Akashicchi, kita sudah sampai."

Ia yakin temannya tak lagi mendengarnya. Ia yakin Akashi telah mabuk. Tanpa menunggu lagi, ia membopong tubuh temannya, memasuki apartemen barunya, karena apartemennya yang lama telah ia hancurkan karena ingin melupakan wanita yang telah meninggalkannya.

…

Tetsuya baru saja kembali dari perusahaan ayahnya. Ia ingin meminta kejujuran ayahnya. Saat ia memeriksa laporan perusahaan tadi siang, ia melihat angka yang tidak seharusnya ada pada data lengkap di meja kerja ayahnya.

"Aku benar-benar sudah kehilangan akal." Terdegar suara sang ayah dari ruang kerjanya.

Entah kenapa Tetsuya bersembunyi di balik dinding. Ia melihat ayah dan ibunya, dengan wajah yang tidak seceria biasanya, tengah duduk berhadapan.

"Aku tidak ingin menjual anakku." Jawab ibunya

Apa? Menjualnya?

"Aku tahu, sayang. Aku tidak akan melakukannya. Hanya saja, aku hampir putus asa. Haruto terus tersenyum dan menyemangati diri kami sendiri, padahal aku tahu, ia juga sangat kesulitan." Ayahnya menghela nafas, "dan tiba-tiba saja perusahaan sebesar itu mengajukan kerjasama dengan syarat seperti itu."

"Apakah tidak ada cara lain, Jyousei?"

Jyousei mengerti, ketika istrinya menyebut nama kecilnya, ia tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan apa-apa.

"Satu-satunya cara adalah menerima tawaran dari Akashi-san."

"Aku tetap tidak akan menerimanya. Pikirkan perasaan Tetsuya jika tahu kita menjualnya demi keegoisan kita!"

"Aku tahu itu!"

Tetsuya tercekat. Ada apa sebenarnya? Mengapa namanya muncul dalam hal ini. Dan ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar bentakan ayahnya. Ia yakin, ini bukan masalah yang bisa diselesaikan dengan mudah.

"Maaf, sayang. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Keadaan perusahaan semakin goyah. Biaya pengobatanmu semakin tinggi. Aku…"

Ini juga pertama kalinya, Tetsuya melihat ayahnya menangis. Dan pengobatan ibunya? Apa maksudnya? Mengapa semua terdengar semakin membingungkan?

"Aku lebih baik mati daripada harus menjual anakku." Jawab ibunya dengan tenang meski air matanya ikut mengalir, merasakan dan mengerti perasaan suaminya.

"Tidak sayang. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya. Tenanglah, aku akan mencari cara lain. Kau akan tetap hidup. Aku janji."

Dan Tetsuya tidak tahan lagi untuk terus bersembunyi. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang kerja ayahnya, membuat kedua orang tuanya membelalakkan mata melihat Tetsuya masuk, dengan wajah yang meminta penjelasan penuh.

…

Akashi Seijuurou tiba di kediaman utama keluarganya. Dibalasnya sapaan beberapa pelayan rumah yang sudah bersamanya sejak kecil. Dirinya terus bejalan menuju ruang keluarga tempat ia dan kedua orang tuanya berkumpul.

"Kau sudah sampai, Sei." Sapa Shiori, ibunya "Duduklah."

"Apa maksud pembicaraan kalian di telepon tadi?" Tanya Seijuurou

"Tidak bisakah kau duduk lebih dulu?"

Seijuurou memilih duduk. Ayahnya tidak bisa dilawan dan ia cukup mengerti itu.

"Kau akan menikah."

"Itulah yang ingin kutanyakan. Apa maksud ayah? Ayah dan ibu tahu jelas kalau aku belum ingin menikah. Aku masih…"

"Sampai kapan kau akan menunggunya?" potong Masaomi

Seijuurou terdiam. Ia lelah disuguhkan pertanyaan itu setiap kali mereka bertemu. Dan tiba-tiba dikatakan akan menikah. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa tentang pilihan orang tuanya.

"Tiga bulan adalah persyaratan mu untuk menunggunya dan ini bahkan sudah setengah tahun, Sei."

Ayahnya benar. Ia juga sudah lelah.

"Lalu, siapa calon istriku?" tanyanya menyerah.

"Mereka baru saja tiba." Jawab ayahnya singkat. _Ini gila_, pikirnya.

Tak lama kemudian pintu diketuk. Seijuurou memutar bala matanya malas, kemudian berdiri untuk bersikap sopan, atau mungkin ayahnya akan membunuhnya di tempat saat ini juga.

"Selamat pagi, Akashi-san."

"Pagi, Kuroko-san dan nyonya Kuroko. Dan ini…"

"Ini putra saya." Jawab Jyousei singkat, membiarkan Tetsuya maju selangkah

Saat itulah manik heterochrome Seijuurou bertemu dengan sepasang manik aquamarine lain di hadapannya.

"Kuroko Tetsuya desu."

Seijuurou terdiam melihat kekosongan di wajah itu. Seakan mendapat sinyal dari ayahnya, ia pun sedikit membungkukkan badannya, "Akashi Seijuurou desu."

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

"_Kenapa kalian menyembunyikan hal sepenting ini dariku?"_

"_Maaf Tetsu-chan. Ibu tidak ingin kau khawatir karena hal ini."_

"_Tapi penyakit itu bukanlah hal kecil. Ibu. Jika aku tidak tahu apa-apa dan sesuatu terjadi kepada ibu, apakah ibu membayangkan betapa menyesalnya aku nanti karena tidak berbuat apa-apa?"_

_Pasangan Kuroko itu hanya diam. Mereka mengerti, Tetsuya pasti kecewa karena mereka cukup lama menyembunyikan hal ini. Mereka hanya tidak ingin anak semata wayangnya ikut khawatir._

"_Aku sudah dewasa, ayah, ibu. Jadi kumohon, jangan menyembunyikan apa-apa lagi dariku."_

"…_."_

"_Apa lagi yang terjadi pada perusahaan?"_

_Kuroko Jyousei menyerah. Ia memilih menceritakan segalanya kepada Tetsuya. Toh mereka sudah ketahuan. LAgipula kata-kata Tetsuya ada benarnya. Ia sudah dewasa._

"_Lalu apa syarat dari Akashi Corp?"_

_Tetsuya melihat kedua orang tuanya saling melirik._

"_Ayah. Ibu.."_

_Jyousei menatap istrinya yang terlihat pasrah lalu melihat Tetsuya, "Mereka ingin kami menikahkanmu pada putra mereka."_

_Tetsuya terdiam. Inilah maksud mereka dengan kata 'menjual' yang didengarnya tadi._

"_Ayah akan menolaknya, Tetsuya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."_

"_Tidak ayah."_

_Ibunya mengangkat kepala yang menatap Tetsuya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan._

"_Aku akan menerimanya."_

"_Tidak, nak. Ini masalah ayah. Kau tidak perlu menanggung apa-apa."_

"_Kalau begitu tolong jujur padaku, ayah. Aku tidak ingin ada kebohongan. Apakah ada cara lain untuk menyelamatkan perusahaan ayah dan paman Kagami selain menerima tawaran Akashi Corp?"_

_Jyousei hanya diam, menatap anaknya. Tak lama ia menutup matanya. Terlihat keputus asaan yang jelas di wajahnya yang lelah. Lalu menggelengkan kepalanya._

"_Tetsu-chan. Ibu tidak ingin kau mengorbankan dirimu."_

"_Ayah. Ibu."_

"…"

"_Lagipula, ini sudah saatnya bagiku untuk melupakan Taiga bukan?"_

Dan di sinilah Tetsuya berada. Di sebuah kebun bunga milik keluarga Akashi. Bayangan kejadian beberapa hari lalu bermain di benaknya hingga ia tak sadar sang 'calon' suami telah menatapnya cukup lama.

"Kuroko-san?"

"ehh? Ah.. maaf Akashi-san. Anda mengatakan apa?"

Akashi kembali diam. Pria di depannya ini cukup berbeda dengan orang lain yang ditemuinya. Biasanya mereka akan banyak bertanya menunjukkan ketertarikan di depannya. Namun Kuroko Tetsuya, mungkin, sedikit berbeda. Namun ia merasa mendapatkan jawaban atas sikap pria iniketika melihat sebuah cincin yang melingkari jari manis pria tersebut.

"Kau sudah setuju dengan pertunangan ini?" Tanya Akashi.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Akashi-san? Jika kau keberatan, aku tidak masalah. Aku akan membicarakannya kembali kepada kedua orang tua kita."

"Aku hanya mengikuti apa yang pria tua itu inginkan."

"Apakah itu berarti anda setuju?"

"Apa alasanmu menyetujuinya?" Akashi kembali bertanya.

Manik biru Tetsuya menatap Akashi. Ia hanya tersenyum, "aku butuh bantuan keluargamu untuk orang tuaku."

Akashi sedikit terkekeh. Pria ini benar-benar jujur. Uang. Itukah tujuannya?

"Kalau begitu apakah kau bisa membantuku?" Akashi kembali bertanya, "Jika pertunangan ini berhasil membuat kita menjadi sebuah keluarga, kau cukup memainkan drama sebagai istri yang hidup bahagia denganku. Terlepas dari hal itu, kita bebas menjalani hidup masing-masing tanpa mengikat satu sama lain."

"Hanya itu?" Tetsuya berpikir, yah, memang hal seperti itu yang perlu ia tunjukkan kepada orang tuanya agar mereka bisa tenang, "Baiklah. Jadi, apakah anda akan setuju dengan pertunangan ini?"

"Mungkin dengan satu atau dua syarat."

mulai merasa pria bersurai merah ini mulai bersikap menyebalkan. Sebenarnya Akashi Seijuurou ini bersedia membantu keuarganya atau tidak?

"Apa itu?"

"Sebagai tunanganku, mungkin kau bisa berhenti memanggilku Akashi, Tetsuya."

"Hm.. Seijuurou-san?"

"Memangnya aku atasan atau kolegamu?"

"Sei…-kun?"

"Well itu lebih baik. Lalu syarat yang kedua."

"…"

"Akan lebih enak dipandang jika di pertemuan kita selanjutnya kau tidak memakai cincin yang menunjukkan bahwa kau ini milik orang lain." Akashi terkekeh dan mengulurkan tangannya seakan meminta sesuatu, "bisakah kau melepasnya?"

Nafas Tetsuya tercekat. Cincin yang merupakan kenangan terakhirnya dengan Taiga. Sejak cincin itu melingkar di jarinya, ia tak pernah sekalipun melepasnya. Haruskah ia melepasnya sekarang? Demi pria lain?

Akashi dengan jelas dapat melihat keraguan dan keberatan di wajah Tetsuya. Sepenting itukah orang itu di hati Tetsuya? Jika memang begitu, baginya Tetsuya cukup egois melepasnya cintanya demi uang.

"Kalau memang tidak bisa,.."

"Bisa." Jawab Tetsuya

Tetsuya tidak ingin menghancurkan kesempatan ini. Cara satu-satunya demi membantu kedua orang tuanya. Jalan yang bisa membantunya membayar hutang budinya kepada keluarga Kuroko yang sudah bersedia menerimanya.

"Aku akan melepasnya." _Maafkan aku, Taiga._

"…"

Saat sebuah cincin mendarat di telapak tangannya, Akashi menghela nafas. Ia kemudian melepas sebuah kalung polos yang melingkar di lehernya. Terlihat biasa, memang. Tetapi Tetsuya bisa menebak bahwa harganya cukup mahal. Tubuhnya tersentak kaget saat Akashi mengalungkan kalung itu melewati kepalanya, dengan cincin yang baru dilepasnya sebagai liontin kalung tersebut.

"Setidaknya kau bisa menyembunyikannya di balik pakaianmu." Kata Akashi, "Ayo kembali."

Tetsuya hanya diam. Ia melihat kalung milik Akashi yang sekarang berpindah ke lehernya. Tadinya ia kira ia harus kehilangan semua. Ia pikir pria itu akan membuang cincinnya. Air matanya hampir saja jatuh jika ia tak berusaha menahannya. Namun ia cukup lega. Setidaknya dari sikap barusan, Akashi Seijuurou bukanlah pria yang kejam.

"Terima kasih, Sei-kun."

…

Keluarga Akashi berjalan sembari mengantar keluarga Kuroko yang baru saja berpamitan. Walau sudah cukup lama berbincang, masih terasa sedikit ketegangan diantar dua kepala keluarga tersebut. Sedangkan ibu Tetsuya merasa lega saat melihat Akashi Shiori bersikap cukup baik terhadap putranya. Tetsuya memang mudah membuat orang menyayanginya. Ia hanya takut Tetsuya tidak bisa menerima semua dalam waktu singkat. Akan tetapi, ketakutannya sedikit memudar ketika melihat interaksi anaknya dengan tuan muda keluarga Akashi tersebut.

Dua pasang orang tua tersebut cukup kaget saat Seijuurou menarik tangan Tetsuya secara tiba-tiba.

"Kau belum memberikan nomor ponselmu padaku, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya pun sedikit kaget dengan kelakuan Akashi. Teringat syarat yang diajukan Seijuurou padanya, ia pun memilih ikut mengambil peran dalam drama yang dimulai Seijuurou. Setelah bertukar nomor ponsel, ia bisa melihat Seijuurou tersenyum lembut dan menepuk kepalanya lembut, membuat orang tua mereka terperangah.

"Aku akan menghubungimu." Bisik Seijuurou dengan memastikan bahwa orang tua mereka bisa mendengarnya

"Baiklah, Sei-kun." Balas Tetsuya dengan senyum ramah.

Entah bagaimana sepasang pemuda ini akan memainkan peran mereka. Akashi Seijuurou hanya lelah mendengarkan kicauan keluarganya tentang kisah cintanya dan Kuroko Tetsuya hanya ingin membalas jasa kedua orang tuanya.

Mereka berdua hanya belum menyadari drama yang mereka mulai mungkin akan menimbulkan perasaan yang tidak pernah mereka bayangkan, perasaan yang mereka anggap sudah tidak akan mereka rasakan lagi.

Sebuah cinta, akankah hadir dalam hidup mereka kelak? Atau kah mereka akan menjalani drama ini seumur hidup?

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

Tetsuya baru saja menyelesaikan shift kerjanya di sebuah taman kanak-kanak tempatnya bekerja paruh waktu. Selesai berganti pakaian, ia kembali duduk termenung di ruang ganti guru. Tangannya naik menyentuh cincin yang bertengger manis di balik pakaiannya. Perasaan rindu yang besar menyeruak di dadanya, membuat tetesan bening keluar dari manik birunya yang indah. Ia merindukan Taiga.

Teringat kembali kejadian malam yang lalu saat ayahnya memanggilnya dan sang ibu ke ruang kerja, memberi tahukan bahwa keluarga Akashi telah menentukan tanggal pernikahannya dengan sang tuan muda yang baru saja ia temui beberapa kali. Walau dikatakan bertemu, pria bersurai merah yang kini berstatus sebagai tunangannya itu hanya menjemputnya dari TK pulang ke rumah, atau ke mansion keluarga Akashi untuk sekedar memberi salam pada orang tua Akashi. Ayahnya terus menerus meminta Tetsuya untuk memikirkan kembali keputusannya, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia tak perlu mengorbankan apa-apa, bahkan hampir menelepon Akashi Masaomi untuk membatalkan semua, namun ia menolak, meyakinkan bulatnya tekad yang telah ia buat kepada pasangan Kuroko.

"Kuroko sensei, ada yang mencarimu." Panggil salah satu rekan gurunya

Awalnya Tetsuya mengira, ia akan kembali disambut Akashi Seijuurou yang seenaknya datang tanpa pemberitahuan untuk menjemputnya. Akan tetapi, saat ia keluar, bukan Seijuurou yang datang menemuinya.

"Himuro-kun.."

…

Himuro Tatsuya, salah satu sahabat terbaik Taiga saat sekolah, kini duduk di hadapan Tetsuya yang tengah meminum vanilla milkshake kesukaannya di taman dekat tempat Tetsuya bekerja.

"Kau tidak berubah sama sekali, Kuroko." Kata Himuro sambil tersenyum hangat.

Diantara dua sahabat Taiga, jika Aomine Daiki ibarat api yang membara, Himuro ibarat air yang senantiasa tenang dan menghadapi segala hal dengan kepala dingin.

"Tumben sekali berada di Tokyo."

"Aku dinas untuk 3 hari. Lalu ke sini karena merindukanmu."

Tetsuya terkekeh, "Kau…. sudah menerimanya kan?"

Himuro menatap Tetsuya lembut dan mengangguk.

"Aku kaget saat mendapatkan undangan pernikahanmu. Sejak kapan kau berpacaran dengan orang sehebat itu?"

Tetsuya diam. Memangnya dia dengan Seijuurou pernah berpacaran? Bahkan setelah bertemu, belum sempat menyandang status teman Akashi Seijuurou, ia sudah melesat ke level dengan status tunangan.

"Sudah cukup lama," bohongnya, "Kami menyembunyikannya karena Akashi-kun takut media menggangguku. Bahkan kami setuju pernikahan ini akan dilaksanakan tanpa media apapun yang akan hadir. Hanya orang terdekat yang kami undang."

Bukan maksud Tetsuya untuk berbohong. Ia takut kedua orang tuanya akan di cap buruk oleh Himuro bila ia jujur tentang keadaan ekonomi.

"Apa kau mengundang Daiki?"

"Tentu saja."

"Bagaimana pendapatnya?"

"Entahlah." Tetsuya menghela nafas, "Ia bahkan sama sekali belum menghubungiku dalam sebulan ini. Aku rasa ia akan marah padaku."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena… aku mengkhianati Taiga?"

Himuro melihat mata biru di hadapannya dengan hangat. Ia tahu Tetsuya belum sepenuhnya melupakan sahabatnya.

"Kami berdua sering berharap, kalau kau akan menemukan kebahagiaan lainnya, Kuroko. Terus menerus meratapi Taiga bukanlah jalan terbaik. Dan aku cukup senang karena orang yang akan menjadi pasanganmu menggantikan Taiga adalah pria yang hebat."

Dering ponsel Tetsuya memotong pembicaraan Tetsuya dan Himuro. Ia melihat nama peneleponnya. Datanglah si penculik putra tunggal keluarga Kuroko. Tetsuya hanya berharap hari ini ia akan dipulangkan langsung ke rumahnya, bukan ke mansion Akashi. Lain ceritanya bila Akashi Shiori berada di sana, ia cukup nyaman dengan wanita tersebut, tetapi jika Masaomi yang ada di sana, Tetsuya merasa hidupnya penuh intimidasi.

"Sepertinya aku harus segera kembali, Himuro-kun. Maaf tidak bisa lama menemanimu." Kata Tetsuya

"Tidak apa. Aku akan menghadiri pernikahanmu dan mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu."

Terkadang Tetsuya berharap, ia bisa sedikit membenci pria di depannya. Tapi itu mustahil. Pria itu terlalu baik untuk dibenci.

"Maafkan aku, Himuro-kun." ucapnya sedikit terisak, "Maaf."

"Ehh? K-Kuroko, aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa." Himuro kaget dengan isakan Tetsuya

"Maaf… karena telah mengambil Taiga darimu.."

Himuro berdiri dan memeluk Tetsuya. Tidak ada rasa marah atau pun kesal. Walaupun di depannya adalah orang yang dicintai Taiga, nama pria yang diam-diam ia simpan dalam hatinya. Tetsuya sudah seperti adiknya sendiri.

"Aku tidak mau dituduh yang macam-macam oleh tunanganmu, Kuroko," dan Tetsuya tahu, Himuro juga tidak bisa menahan air matanya, "Berhentilah menangis, bodoh. Jangan sampai sifat bodoh Taiga menurun padamu."

…

Tetsuya kembali mengunjungi Taiga hari ini. Ia menatap nisan tersebut dengan air mata di wajahnya.

"Aku akan menikah, Taiga."

Tetsuya terus menatap nisan di depannya, "maafkan aku."

Air matanya terus turun, disusul hujan gerimis yang mulai deras.

"Maafkan aku, karena yang akan kutunggu di altar bukanlah dirimu."

Tetsuya terduduk di depan pusara Taiga. Hujan yang turun semakin deras sama sekali tidak membuatnya berpikir untuk beranjak dari sana. Ia hanya ingin menghabiskan waktunya dengan Taiga hari ini. Melepas semua kerinduan dan keluh kesahnya pada Taiga hingga ia merasa sesuatu melindunginya dari hujan, membuatnya menatap ke atas dan mendapati pria dengan kulit tan mengah memayungi dirinya.

Pria berkulit tan tersebut menatap Tetsuya dengan penuh arti.

"Aomine-kun."

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis seperti ini di hadapan Taiga. Apa kau berniat membuatnya tidak tenang sampai kau bertemu dengannya lagi?"

"…"

"Kenapa kau menikah?"

"Eh?"

"Yang aku dengar dari Himuro, kau berpacaran dengannya. Tapi kau tidak bisa membohongiku, Tetsu."

"…aku.. aku yakin ibu sudah menceritakan semua tentang masalah keluargaku, Aomine-kun."

Aomine mengangguk. Keluarga Kuroko memang sudah cukup dekat dengan Aomine Daiki, sahabat Taiga sejak kecil.

"Aku… hanya ingin membantu ayah dan paman Kagami. Dan inilah satu-satunya cara untuk melakukannya."

Aomine menepuk kepala Tetsuya pelan, lalu menarik Tetsuya ke dalam pelukannya, membuat Tetsuya kembali meneteskan air mata.

"Kalau Akashi Seijuurou itu berani menyakitimu, aku akan jadi orang pertama yang menarikmu ke kantor kependudukan dan mengubah namamu menjadi Aomine."

Dan hal itu sukses membuat Tetsuya tertawa.

_Kau harus membantuku menjaganya dari sana, Bakagami._ Batin Aomine.

…

Waktu sebulan berlalu dengan cepat sehingga kini Tetsuya berlomba dengan jantungnya untuk menenangkan diri. Ia memakai tuxedo putih yang membuatnya terlihat manis, duduk menunggu di ruang ganti sambil menggenggam tangan sang ibu.

"Saat ibu menikah, ibu juga setegang ini." Ucap ibu Tetsuya

"Benarkah?"

"Tetsu-chan… ibu minta maaf."

"Ibu…" Tetsuya menangkup wajah ibunya "Sudah kukatakan, aku sudah yakin dengan semua ini. Sei-kun bahkan sangat baik padaku."

"Seandainya ada yang bisa ibu lakukan untukmu."

"Eumm.. ada."

"Apa itu? Katakan Tetsu-chan, ibu pasti akan membantumu."

Tetsuya tertawa melihat sikap antusias ibunya. Ia tidak ingin ibunya tertekan dengan keadaannya. Berusaha meyakinkan sang ibu bahwa pilihannya sudah tepat, Tetsuya sering menceritakan beberapa kebohongan kepada ibunya. Biarlah, toh pernikahan ini juga nantinya akan penuh kebohongan.

"Cukup ajari aku memasak makanan-makanan lezat untuk suamiku nanti."candanya

"Ayah bahkan baru beberapa kali menikmati masakanmu."

Tetsuya dan ibunya menatap kea rah ayah mereka yang masuk ke dalam ruang ganti mempelai.

"Sudah waktunya, Tetsuya."

"Tetsu-chan…"

Tetsuya tersenyum, lalu berdiri dan memeluk kedua orang tuanya.

"Terima kasih, sudah menjadi orang tua terbaik untukku, Ayah, Ibu."

…

Tetsuya berjalan pelan menuju altar dimana Akashi Seijuurou berdiri. Pria itu terlihat sangat tampan, ya, Tetsuya akui. Ia mengubur imajinasinya dalam-dalam demi menerima kenyataan. Pria di altar bukanlah Taiga.

"Aku titip Tetsuya, Seijuurou-kun."

Akashi Seijuurou mengangguk pasti, menerima tangan yang baru pertama kalinya ia genggam, membawanya ke hadapan Tuhan. Seijuurou melirik kecil mempelainya. Wajah yang indah, tersenyum manis kepadanya saat ia mendapati Seijuurou tengah meliriknya. Entah apa arti senyuman itu, Seijuurou tidak mengerti. Yang ia tahu, yang saat ini berada di sampingnya bukanlah gadis yang ia impikan.

"Akashi Seijuurou, bersediakah anda menerima Kuroko Tetsuya sebagai pasangan hidup anda, mencintainya dalam suka dan duka, hingga maut memisahkan kalian?"

Cinta? Seijuurou tersenyum, "Saya bersedia."

Pertanyaan yang sama pun ditujukan kepada Tetsuya, dijawab dengan anggukan dan kata bersedia yang meresmikan mereka berdua sebagai pasangan sehidup semati.

"Anda boleh mencium mempelai anda."

Seijuurou dan Tetsuya saling menatap. Okay. Berciuman. Bahkan saling bergandengan pun baru mereka lakukan saat Seijuurou menerima tangan Tetsuya tadi.

"Permisi." Bisik Seijuurou dan membuat Tetsuya mengerjapkan matanya.

Bibir mereka bertemu. Hanya kecupan ringan namun dengan jeda cukup lama. Seijuurou kemudian melepas tautan bibir mereka, diiringi dengan tepuk tangan dan ucapan dari para hadirin.

…


	6. Chapter 6

Tetsuya hanya diam melihat seorang pria berambut kuning yang tengah meributi suaminya. Di tengah resepsi, pria itu tiba-tiba datang dan berceloteh panjang lebar namun ditanggapi Seijuurou dengan dingin. Bahkan pasangan tua Akashi juga menganggap tak ada apapun yang terjadi saat telinganya bahkan sudah membuat kepalanya berputar dengan suara lengkingan pria kuning yang dirasanya tidak asing.

"Nee.. Kurokocchi, apa yang membuatmu mau menikah dengan si brengsek ini?"

Kurokocchi? Panggilan macam apa itu.

"Jangan sok kenal dengannya, Ryota." Ucap Akashi, "kalian bahkan belum kukenalkan, dan bisakah kau tenang sedikit?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang? Aku sedang melakukan pemotretan di luar negri dan baru saja tadi malam aku menerima undangan pernikahan dengan namamu, membuatku pulang dengan pesawat paling pagi hari ini. Hidoiiii-ssu Akashicchi. Apa kau tidak menganggap persahabatan kita sebagai hal yang sakral?" Rengek pria tersebut.

"Aku lebih pusing jika acara sakral ku hari ini dirusak suara berisikmu." Balas Seijuurou

Tetsuya semakin tidak mengerti. Bagaimana ada pria seberisik itu di sekitar Seijuurou yang begitu tenang.

"Ini Kise Ryota. Orang yang entah darimana menempel dariku sejak kecil. Dia seorang model, jadi kau pasti merasa tidak asing dengan wajahnya." Jelas Seijuurou pada Tetsuya, "mengobrol saja dengannya sebentar. Aku akan menyambut beberapa tamu dulu."

Tetsuya mengangguk. Ia juga tidak mengenal siapa pun di tempat itu. Ia kembali melihat Ryota yang memandang kepergian suaminya dengan lega.

"Kise-kun?"

"Ah. Haha. Aku hanya tidak menyangka kalau Akashicchi akan menikah secepat ini. Aku kira ia akan terus memikirkan Momoi."

"Siapa itu Momoi?" Tanya Tetsuya

"Kau tidak tahu tentang Momoi?" Ryota balik bertanya.

Tetsuya menggeleng. Apakah Momoi pacar Seijuurou? Gawat. Apakah ia sudah menjadi perusak hubungan orang?

"Momoi-san itu mantan pacar Akashicchi. Tapi sudah tidak penting lagi. Lagipula kalian sudah menikah. Berarti Akashicchi sudah melupakannya. Ah. Tentu saja, kau bahkan jauh lebih cantik darinya."

Ryota kembali berceloteh panjang lebar tentang penampilan Tetsuya. Sedikit memberi candaan sehingga membuat Tetsuya tidak bosan ditinggal Seijuurou.

"Tetsu! Selamat atas pernikahanmu!"

Sebuah pelukan mendarat dari belakang Tetsuya. Ia mengenal baik suara bass tersebut. Berbalik, ia melihat Himuro dan Aomine tersenyum padanya.

"Aominecchi…."

Aomine tertegun dengan suara yang ia kenal. Saat memperhatikan lebih jelas, ia kaget bertemu dengan model papan atas tersebut. Ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengannya di acara pernikahan Tetsuya.

"Kise."

"Kalian saling kenal?" Tanya Tetsuya

"Ah.. Aku harus segera pergi lagi, Kurokocchi. Masih ada jadwal kerja. Lain kali aku akan mengunjungimu dan Akashicchi." Kata Ryota, "sampaikan salamku pada Akashicchi."

"Dimana suamimu, Kuroko?" Tanya Himuro

Tetsuya menunjuk ke arah Seijuurou yang masih sibuk berbicara dengan beberapa tamu.

"Aomine-kun. Kau diam sekali."

Aomine tersadar sekilas dari lamunannya kemudian tersenyum kepada Tetsuya.

"Tidak apa. Kau bahagia?"

Tetsuya menghela nafasnya, "bahkan saat aku berjalan ke altar tadi, aku masih membayangkan bahwa dia-lah yang ada di sana, Aomine-kun."

"Kemarilah" kata Aomine sambil menarik Tetsuya ke pelukannya, "Dia pasti akan bahagia jika kau bahagia."

Himuro mengelus kecil surai baby blue adik kesayangan mereka, "Daiki benar. Kau harus bahagia."

Tetsuya mengangguk, menghapus sekilas air matanya dan menyamankan diri dalam pelukan Aomine. Tanpa mereka sadari, dua pasang mata tengah menatap mereka penuh arti.

…

Seijuurou membuka matanya, terbangun dari tidurnya saat mencium wangi masakan. Sudah beberapa bulan belakangan ia bangun dengan keadaan seperti ini. Disentuhnya sisi tempat tidurnya dan mendapati ruang kosong. Tetsuya pasti sudah bangun. Tentu saja. Dikiranya darimana wangi masakan itu keluar jika bukan Tetsuya yang memasak.

Pintu kamar terbuka dan Tetsuya berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Aku baru saja akan membangunkanmu." Kata Tetsuya sambil membuka gorden jendela kamar, "Mandilah. Pakaianmu sudah kusiapkan. Lalu turunlah untuk sarapan."

"Hm."

Jawaban singkat. Selalu itu yang Tetsuya dapatkan setiap pagi. Bukan karena Seijuurou memperlakukannya dengan buruk. Siapa yang sangka, seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang sempurna di mata banyak orang, susah untuk bangun pagi?

Mereka tinggal berdua di apartemen Seijuurou. Awalnya, ayah Seijuurou berniat meminta mereka tinggal di mansion saja, namun mereka menolak. Dengan dalih ingin hidup berdua menikmati masa pengantin baru, mereka meminta izin untuk tinggal di apartemen Seijuurou yang disambut baik oleh orang tua mereka.

Seijuurou dan Tetsuya lebih bersikap layaknya teman serumah daripada suami istri. Hanya jika ketika orang tua mereka berkunjung, mereka akan bersikap sedikit lebih mesra. Dan mereka tidur satu kamar. Satu ranjang. Itu pun sudah menjadi kesepakatan mereka. Tidak ingin membuat orang tua curiga bilamana mereka berkunjung dan mendapati kamar lain ditempati Tetsuya.

"Kau tidak bekerja hari ini?" Tanya Seijuurou yang tengah mengikat dasinya.

"Off. Aku akan mengunjungi ibu ku di rumah."

"Baiklah. Ngomong-ngomong, perusahaan ayahmu sudah mulai stabil. Kagami Haruto-san yang menjadi pemegang saham besar juga banyak membantu mencari klien baru."

Tetsuya tersenyum, "syukurlah kalau begitu."

"Hei Tetsuya."

"Hm?" jawab Tetsuya singkat sambil menyusun kotak bekal Seijuurou

"Kau tidak berniat mencari pacar?"

Tetsuya menolehkan kepalanya, menatap suaminya bingung lalu tertawa.

"Suami macam apa yang meminta pasangannya mencari pacar?"

"Benar juga." Seijuurou menjawab

Keduanya diam. Tetsuya yang sudah selesai menyusun bekal menyerahkan kotak tersebut kepada suaminya.

"Apakah Sei-kun sudah bertemu kekasih yang Sei-kun inginkan?" Tanya Tetsuya

Seijuurou kemudian mengambil kunci mobilnya dan menerima bekal yang diserahkan Tetsuya, bersiap puntuk pergi bekerja.

"Kurasa aku masih setia kepada istriku untik sekarang." Ucap Seijuurou "Aku berangkat."

"Hati-hati di jalan."

Setia untuk sekarang katanya? Tetsuya pun menggeleng kecil dan terkekeh, lalu merapikan dapur dan bersiap-siap mengunjungi ibunya.

…

Sekitar satu jam perjalanan, Tetsuya tiba di kediaman keluarga Kuroko. Tidak ada yang membukakan pintu saat ia mengetuk dan menekan bel. Padahalia sudah memberitahukan kepada ibunya kalau ia akan berkunjung. Ia lalu mengambil kunci dan membuka pintu rumah tersebut.

"Ibu?"

Tak ada jawaban membuat Tetsuya merasa cemas. Ia berlari ke lantai dua, membuka pintu kamar ibunya, namun nihil.

"Ibu. Ibu dimana?"

Kembali berlarian di sekeliling rumah, alangkah kagetnya ia ketika ia tiba di dapur.

Ibunya terbaring lemah di lantai dengan hidung yang mengeluarkan darah. Membuat ketakutan Tetsuya kembali. Ketakutan akan kehilangan orang yang ia sayangi.

"Ibu. Bangun. Ibu kenapa?" ucapnya gemetaran, merasa setengah jiwanya melayang pergi

Dengan gemetar, ia meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi satu-satunya orang yang terpikirkan olehnya.

"S.. Sei-kun… Aku.."

"_Ada apa Tetsuya?"_ jawab Seijuurou bingung.

"Tolong aku… ibu.."

"_Tetsuya? Ada apa?"_

Hanya tangisan yang keluar. Tetsuya merasa ia tak sanggup lagi mengatakan apa-apa. Hal itu membuat Seijuurou merasa hal yang buruk telah terjadi.

"Batalkan semua jadwal hari ini." Ucapnya kepada sekretarisnya, lalu melesat menuju parkiran untuk menyusul istrinya.

…


	7. Chapter 7

Seijuurou berlari cukup terengah di sebuah lorong rumah sakit besar di Tokyo. Ia mencari sekeliling daerah gawat darurat dan mendapati surai biru yang ia cari tengah terduduk diam di kursi ruang tunggu. Matanya terlihat sembab karena menangis. Terakhir kali menelepon kembali, Tetsuya sudah agak tenang dan ia mencoba memberi arahan agar Tetsuya membawa ibunya ke rumah sakit.

"Tetsuya."

Tetsuya mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat ke sumber suara. Air matanya kembali keluar. Melihat itu, Seijuurou segera duduk di samping Tetsuya dan menyandarkan kepala Tetsuya ke dadanya.

"Sei-kun. Ibu…" isaknya dengan pelan.

"Tenanglah. Jangan menangis dulu. Apakah belum ada kabar dari dokter?"

Tetsuya menggeleng, "Aku takut ibu meninggalkanku lagi."

_Lagi?_ Batin Seijuurou _Kenapa ia berkata begitu?_

"Apakah ada keluarga ?" panggil seorang perawat membuyarkan pikirannya dan membuat Tetsuya segera bangkit menjawab panggilan tersebut.

…

"Saya sudah meminta untuk segera menjalani perawatan saat ia terdeteksi memiliki tumor pada kepalanya. Seharusnya ia menjalani perawatan lebih awal." Hela nafas dokter terdengar lelah, "Beliau benar-benar keras kepala."

"Lalu bagaimana keadaan ibu kami sekarang, sensei?" Tanya Seijuurou, seakan tahu Tetsuya terlalu shock untuk berbicara

"Untuk sekarang keadaannya sudah kembali stabil. Ia butuh istirahat lebih dan tidak boleh terlalu banyak pikiran. Saya menyarankannya untuk menginap beberapa hari dulu di sini."

"Lakukan apa yang terbaik menurut anda, Sensei. Tolong kerahkan tenaga medis terbaik di rumah sakit ini. Aku tidak peduli berapa pun biayanya." Tegas Seijuurou.

"Baiklah, Akashi-san. Saya akan mengusahakan yang terbaik."

Seijuurou hanya diam saat keluar dari ruangan dokter tadi. Ia menatap Tetsuya yang berjalan pelan di depannya. Tiba-tiba saja Tetsuya jatuh terduduk lemas, membuatnya kaget dan segera menahan tubuh kecil tersebut.

"Tetsuya? Kau kenapa?"

"Syukurlah.." isakan Tetsuya kembali terdengar, "Aku kira aku sudah kehilangannya."

Seijuurou mengangkat Tetsuya pelan dan mendudukkannya di kursi tunggu, llu berlutut di depan Tetsuya. Sambil tersenyum lembut, dihapusnya air mata Tetsuya pelan dari pipi porselen itu.

"Tenanglah. Aku sudah menghubungi kepala rumah sakit untuk melakukan yang terbaik untuk ibu."

"Arigatou, Sei-kun.. Sungguh.."

Tetsuya hanya mengangguk pelan, mencoba percaya dengan kata-kata Seijuurou dan pelahan pasrah menyandarkan kepalanya pada Seijuurou, cukup lama, hingga ia melihat ayahnya berlari datang dengan cemas dan Seijuurou menjelaskan semuanya.

…

"Anda tetap harus menghadiri rapat sore ini, Akashi-sama."

Terkadang Seijuurou benar-benar muak dan merasa salah memiliki sekretaris super perfeksionis bernama Midorima Shintaro. Ia terus dihubungi agar segera kembali ke kantor karena ada rapat penting dengan dewan luar negri yang diutus menemui perwakilan dari Akashi corp.

"Aku tahu. Aku akan kembali beberapa menit sebelum rapat dimulai. Tolong berhenti menghubungiku seperti kau kehilangan jejak kekasihmu, sialan."

"Saya tahu, tapi saya tetap akan meng.."

PIP. Hubungan ponsel tersebut pun diakhiri sepihak oleh Seijuurou. Ia masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat ibu mertuanya dirawat. Tetsuya tengah menyuapi sang ibu sambil menyanyikan kicauan kekesalan akibat ibunya yang kelelahan atau banyak berpikir.

"Ibu bisa pingsan lagi jika kau terus menceramahinya, Tetsuya."

Ibu Kuroko terkekeh, melihat bangga pada anaknya karena dibela sang menantu

"Ibu tidak apa-apa. Jadi berhentilah membuat ibumu pusing, Tetsu-chan."

Ponsel Seijuurou kembali berbunyi, membuatnya ingin melemparnya keluar jendela karena berpikir bahwa Midorima kembali menghubunginya. Namun niat itu ia urungkan saat ia melihat nama pemanggil. Itu ayahnya.

"Aku permisi dulu untuk mengangkat telepon."

Tetsuya dan kedua orang tuanya mengangguk, mempersilahkan Seijuurou keluar ruangan.

"Tetsu-chan, apa kau.."

"Aku tahu apa yang akan ibu tanyakan." Potong Tetsuya, "Aku bahagia ibu. Jadi tolong jauhkan pikiran-pikiran negatif dari otak ibu. Ibu bisa lihat, Sei-kun bahkan terus menemaniku sedari tadi."

"Kami melihatnya, nak. Ibumu hanya ingin memastikan." Jawab sang ayah

"Ibu rasa, ia sangat peduli padamu. Dan ibu cukup tenang melihatnya."

_Benarkah?_ Batin Tetsuya sadar _Ia memang terus bersamaku sampai aku tenang tadi._

Wajah Tetsuya memerah saat melihat Seijuurou kembali masuk ke ruangan tempat ibunya dirawat, tersadar akan bagaimana memalukannya ia di depan Seijuurou tadi. Menangis tanpa henti sampai hampir tertidur dalam dekapannya jika ayahnya tidak datang tadi.

"Kenapa wajahmu merah? Menangis lagi?" Tanya Seijuurou sambil menyentuh dahi Tetsuya, "Kau tidak demam sama sekali."

"T-tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya agak lelah."

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi ke kantor dulu, ibu, ayah. Ada rapat yang tidak bisa kutinggalkan. Aku akan kembali lagi nanti."

"Maaf merepotkanmu, Seijuurou-kun." Jawab ayah Tetsuya

"Tidak. Ibu Tetsuya adalah ibuku juga. Kalau begitu, aku berangkat dulu."

Tetsuya makin memerah saat Seijuurou tiba-tiba datang dan mengecup pipinya sekilas, sebelum akhirnya keluar dari ruangan.

_Okay. Ini acting Tetsuya. Seperti biasa saat ibu mengunjungi apartemen. Sialan. Keadaan tadi benar-benar memalukan._

…

Kise Ryota berjalan santai di lorong rumah sakit. Para perawat banyak yang meliriknya dengan mata berbentuk hati. Jika saja mereka tidak dalam jam kerja atau pun tidak mengingat etika kerja untuk menghargai pasien ataupun privasi penjenguk, mereka mungkin sudah menerjang model berambut kuning tersebut.

"Dimana ruangannya ya?" gumamnya pelan.

Saat ia menelepon Seijuurou untuk mengajaknya bertemu, betapa kesalnya saat si sekretaris hijau yang menjawab teleponnya mengatakan bahwa Seijuurou berada di rumah sakit karena ibu mertuanya sakit. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menjenguk karena lokasi tempat ia melakukan wawancara kecil tadi ada di kafe dekat rumah sakit tempat ibu mertua Seijuurou dirawat.

"Ah. Itu dia. 2906."

Ryota kemudian segera membuka pintu ruangan, cukup keras karena kebiasaan hebohnya.

"Kurokoc..chi..?"

Panggilannya terhenti saat melihat pria berkulit tan tengah mengelus kepala Tetsuya. Menyadari kedatangan Ryota, Tetsuya pun menyapanya, tanpa menyadari pandangan Aomine pada model papan atas tersebut.

"Kise-kun. Kenapa kau bisa tahu?" Tanya Tetsuya

"Ah.. Aku tadi menghubungi Akashi dan ia memberi tahu tentang ibumu." Kata Ryota gugup, lalu menatap Ibu Tetsuya yang terlelap, "bagaimana keadaan beliau?"

"Sudah lumayan stabil. Ibu baru saja tidur tadi setelah sedikit berbincang dengan Aomine-kun."

"Selamat siang.. Aomine-kun."

Aomine menatap Ryota yang memanggilnya dengan cukup sopan, lalu menundukkan kepalanya, seolah memberi salam.

"Tetsu. Kau sudah makan?" Tanya Aomine.

Tetsuya menggeleng, "Kise-kun? Apakah kau sudah makan siang?"

"Ng… Aku.. sudah."

Aomine kemudian berjalan menuju pintu, "Aku akan membeli sedikit makanan. Mengobrol saja dulu."

Tetsuya dan Ryota sedikit mengobrol tentang keadaan ibu Tetsuya, hingga bagaimana keadaan pernikahan Tetsuya dengan Seijuurou. Ryota menyukai Tetsuya. Sejak kehadiran pria yang tiba-tiba saja ia temui sebagai mempelai sahabatnya, ia merasa Seijuurou terlihat lebih mempunyai kehidupan.

"Apakah Akashicchi sering membuatmu kesal? Dia memang anak yang menyebalkan. Bahkan saat sekolah dulu, ia selali memerintah dengan angkuhnya." Cerita Ryota panjang lebar

Dan kisah Akashi Seijuurou terhenti saat pintu ruangan kembali terbuka, memunculkan Aomine yang membawa sebungkus makanan. Aomine memberikan bungkusan plastic kepada Tetsuya sebelum mengambil sebuah roti dan melemparkannya kepada Ryota.

"Eh?" hela Ryota bingung "Aku.. sudah.."

"Makanlah. Biasanya ucapanmu selalu berhenti sebentar jika berbohong tentang makan." Kata Aomine tegas. "Kau juga, Tetsu. Aku harus kembali bekerja. Sampaikan salamku pada bibi."

"Okay. Terima kasih sudah menjenguk, Aomine-kun."

Ryota memandang bungkusan roti yang ada di tangannya. Roti kari, kesukaannya. Ia merasa matanya panas. Hatinya berdebar kencang, menyadari bahwa rasa itu belum hilang. Kemudian segera berlari keluar ruangan.

"Kise kun?"

"Maaf, aku permisi sebentar." bisik Ryota pelan

Ryota terus berlari, melalui tangga darurat karena melihat perjalanan lift yang masih jauh dari lantai tempat ia berada. Ia sampai di basement rumah sakit, melirik susunan mobil yang berjejer di menangkap bayangan orang yang dikejarnya.

"Aominecchi!"

Pria berkulit tan itu berhenti saat mendapati namanya dipanggil kuat oleh suara yang sering menyambangi telinganya dulu, kemudian berbalik menatap pria tampan yang terengah-engah karena lelah dengan peluh membasahi wajahnya.

"Ryota…" bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aominecchi…hh.." hela Ryota lelah, "Apakah kau… belum memaafkanku?"

"…"

"Apakah kau tidak bisa mempercayaiku lagi?" Tanya Ryota saat tetesan air mata mengalir turun dari mata indahnya.

Aomine tak berkedip menatap masa lalunya.

"Aku benci melihat air matamu…" jawabnya singkat.

TBC

Bagaimana minna-san? Apakah ceritanya membosankan? Masih ada yang menunggu ff ini tidak ya?


	8. Chapter 8

Seijuurou menatap aneh dua orang di sofa rumah sakit saat ia sampai di depan ruangan ibu mertuanya dirawat. Tetsuya yang melihatnya sampai langsung saja memberi kode agar Seijuurou membantunya. Dilihatnya Ryota, sahabatnya yang biasanya rebut itu hanya diam bersandar di bahu Tetsuya.

"Oi.. yang kau peluk itu istri orang."

Tetsuya langsung memberikan deathglare pada suaminya. Memangnya dia tidak bisa membaca keadaan? Temannya baru saja menangis dalam diam di bahunya dan itu kah yang bisa Seijuurou katakan?

"Akashicchi.."

"Hm?"

"Kalau kau ditinggalkan seseorang, lalu tiba-tiba orang itu kembali entah darimana dan memintamu kembali padanya, bagaimana?"

"… kenapa bertanya begitu?" Tanya Seijuurou dengan wajah datar

"Karena… kau yang pernah merasakannya?"

"…"

Tetsuya hanya diam mendengarkan percakapan dua orang sahabat itu. Ia cukup kaget mendengarkannya. Seorang Akashi Seijuurou ditinggalkan?

"Tergantung alasannya."

DEG. Entah kenapa Tetsuya merasakan nyeri pada hatinya. Jawaban Seijuurou yang singkat itu membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Berdasarkan percakapan mereka tadi, Seijuurou yang pernah mengalaminya. Lalu jika benar orang yang pergi itu kembali, apakah Seijuurou benar-benar akan mempertimbangkan untuk kembali bersama?

"Jika itu karena kesalah pahaman?" Tanya Ryota lagi

".. mungkin aku akan mendengarkan penjelasannya. Jika memang benar-benar salah paham, berarti tidak ada masalah bukan?"

Tetsuya berdiri. Ia merasa tidak ingin mendengarkan percakapan itu lebih jauh lagi. Ia sendiri tidak tahu alasannya. Hanya saja jawaban yang diberikan Seijuurou benar-benar membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Tetsuya?"

"Aku.. aku ke kamar kecil dulu" ucapnya lesu

Ryota menepuk wajahnya pelan. Ia lupa diri.

"Bodohnya aku." Rengek Ryota, "mendengarkan hal seperti ini pasti membuatnya tidak nyaman. Dia itu istrimu. Mendengarkan jawaban itu darimu, pasti hatinya sakit. Ya Tuhan bunuh saja aku."

"Dia mungkin memang perlu kamar kecil." Ucap Seijuurou menanggapi jawaban Ryota.

_Lagipula untuk apa sakit hati? Dia saja punya kekasih_ Batin Seijuurou

"kau bertanya begini tiba-tiba. Arah pertanyaan mu itu. Tentang Satsuki atau tentang_ dia_?"

…

Tetsuya tengah sibuk memasak sarapan dan mempersiapkan bento untuknya dan Seijuurou. Ibunya sudah keluar dari rumah sakit beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia juga menginap di kediaman Kuroko untuk memastikan kesehatan ibunya selama tiga hari, membuatnya merasa lebih tenang dan memutuskan untuk kembali tadi malam. Sebenarnya itu juga sedikit alasannya untuk menghindari Seijuurou. Ia merasa aneh berdekatan dengan pria itu belakangan ini. Tapi ia harus kembali ke apartemen. Hari ini, ia akan kembali bekerja.

"Kau memasak apa?" Tanya Seijuurou yang entah darimana muncul di belakangnya

"UWAA!"

Kekagetannya membuat tubuhnya limbung. Untung saja Seijuurou yang berdiri di belakangnya sgera menahan tubuh kecil itu.

"Kenapa keget begitu bodoh?"

"Tu.. tumben Sei-kun sudah bangun."

"oh. Aku kira kau belum kembali. Jadi memasang alarm agar tidak telat." Ucap Seijuurou sambal mengecap tofu yang sudah selesai digoreng, "Wajahmu merah. Kau sakit?"

Ya. Mimpi apalagi yang tengah menyambangi Tetsuya? Seijuurou tiba-tiba menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Tetsuya.

"Tt-tidak! Minggir sebentar. Aku mau masak."

Seijuurou kemudiam duduk di meja makan, menunggu sarapan selesi dimasak oleh Tetsuya.

"oal Ryota, saat di rumah sakit. Apa kau tahu apa yang membuatnya menangis?"

"Tidak. Ia tiba-tiba datang. Lalu pergi sebentar. Saat dia kembali, sudah seperti itu." Tetsuya mengingat- ingat ,"Tapi aku rasa ada hubungannya dengan Aomine-kun."

"Aomine?"

"Temanku yang saat itu datang ke pernikah… pernikahan kita."

"Yang mana?"

"Yang kulitnya agak gelap."

"Yang memelukmu mesra?"

"Eh?"

"…"

"Dia hanya temanku."

".. bukan urusanku juga. Kau bebas bersama siapapun. Itu perjanjian kita. Sudah selesai makanannya?"

Tetsuya berdiri dan menata makanan di atas meja. Ia merasa tidak ingin makan. Ia ingin segera berangkat kerja. Menemui murid-muridnya mungkin bisa membuat suasana hatinya lebih baik.

"Benar. Kau juga bebas kembali pada kekasihmu yang pergi itu kalua dia kembali."

"hah?"

"Bukankah kau masih menunggunya? Kau bilang akan kembali padanya saat dia kembali bukan?"

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bicara tentang ini? Lagipula itu memang hakku untuk bersamanya kembali. Apa urusannya denganmu?

"Semuanya bukan urusanku?! Lalu aku ini siapa?! Pembantumu, Akashi Seijuurou sama?!" teriak Tetsuya kesal

"Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya? Itu kesepakatan kita dari awal." Jawab Seijuurou dengan suara yang mulai meninggi

"Kalau begitu lebih bagus kalau kita bercerai! Aku tidak mau jadi penghalang kalian nanti!"

"Siapa yang akan kembali? Siapa yang jadi penghalang? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba begini?! Tiba-tiba ingin bercerai? Oh. Aku tahu. Kau menyesal menikah denganku? Karena perusahaan ayahmu sudah stabil, kau tidak membutuhkanku lagi dan ingin kembali pada kekasihmu?" ucap Seijuurou emosi

"… serendah itu aku di matamu!? Aku membencimu! Aku benci!"

"Akashi Tetsuya!"

"…"

Hening beberapa menit membuat Seijuurou menatap Tetsuya dan menghela nafas mendapati Tetsuya menangis dalam diam. Ia tidak ingin berdebat lebih jauh lagi.

"Aku berangkat dulu. Tenangkan dulu dirimu. Kita bicarakan ini lagi saat aku pulang kerja nanti."

Tetsuya terduduk dan menangis tersedu saat pintu utama telah ditutup.

_Ada apa denganku? Dia benar. Aku yang menyetujui semua dari awal. Kenapa aku begini?_

"Taiga…" ucapnya sambil menggenggam cincin di dadanya "Aku membencinya."

…

Tetsuya duduk termenung ketika semua murid di TK sudah pulang. Ia tengah menunggu Aomine untuk menjemputnya. Mereka berencana memilih hadiah ulang tahun untuk Himuro yang akan datang hari Minggu nanti. Ia masih tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuannya. Kenapa ia bersikap seperti itu? Kenapa ia merasa tidak nyaman berada dekat Seijuurou? Padahal selama ini tidak pernah ada masalah apa-apa.

"Tetsu?"

Tetsuya terkejut dengan panggilan Aomine. Sejak kapan Aomine sampai?

"Kau kenapa Tetsu? Kenapa menangis?"

"eh?"

Tetsuya meraba pipinya. Air matanya kembali turun tanpa ia sadari.

"Si brengsek Akashi itu membuatmu menangis?"

"Tidak.. Bukan begitu Aomine-kun."

"Lalu kenapa? Apakah ada masalah dengan kesehatan bibi lagi?"

"…"

"Tetsu. Aku tidak suka jika kau tidak menjawabku."

Tetsuya mengalah, memilih menceritakan apa yang terjadi di tengah perjalanan menuju pusat perbelanjaan. Setelah Taiga, Aomine lah yang paling mengerti dirinya. Ia tahu ia tidak akan bisa menyembunyikan apa-apa dari Aomine. Terkadang ia tidak yakin apakah sahabat Taiga ini benar-benar manusia biasa, bukan seorang cenayang.

"hal seperti itu masa kau tidak mengerti." Hela Aomine

"Apa?"

"Bukankah hal itu yang dulu kau rasakan sebelum berpacaran dengan Taiga?"

"…"

"Tetsu. Jantungmu berdebar-debar melihatnya. Kau tidak suka saat membayangkan ia akan bersama orang lain. Bukankah kau juga begitu saat melihat Tatsuya bersama Taiga dulu?"

_Tidak. Tidak mungkin._ Batin Tetsuya

"Kau mulai jatuh cinta padanya, Tetsu."

"Tidak, Aomine-kun. Aku hanya mencintai Taiga. Aku tidak pernah melupakannya sedikitpun Aku tidak mungkin ja-…"

"Tetsu." Aomine menyela, "Kau tidak harus melupakannya untuk jatuh cinta pada orang lain. Dia selalu hidup dalam hatimu, dalam hati kita semua. Tidak ada yang melupakannya."

"Tapi.."

"Kita sudah sampai." Kata Aomine setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, "Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan. Semuanya kembali lagi padamu. Dan ingat kata-kataku, Tetsu. Taiga tidak pernah mengatakan kalau kau tidak boleh mencintai orang lain. Bahkan jika ia masih hidup dan seandainya kau mencintai orang lain, ia akan merelakanmu, asal kau bahagia."

"…"

"Sudahlah. Ayo turun. Jangan memaksakan dirimu untuk berpikir dengan perasaan tidak karuan seperti itu."

Tetsuya turun dari mobil dan menatap Aomine yang berjalan di depannya.

_Tidak. Aku yakin aku hanya mencintai Taiga. Aomine pasti salah. Aku hanya kesal karena ia merendahkanku tadi._

Dan wajah Akashi Seijuurou kembali mengisi benaknya walau batinnya terus mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Taiga.

…

"Akashi-sama! Ada kebakaran di gudang di pabrik C. Saya permisi untuk meninjaunya." lapor Midorima kepada CEO nya

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" Seijuurou berdiri, "Aku ikut. Cepat berangkat."

Seijuurou dan sekretarisnya pun segera menuju pabrik yang dimaksud. Ketika sampai di sana, beberapa pekerja tengah sibuk memadamkan api yang mulai membesar. Suasana sangat kacau, membuat Seijuurou tidak tahan untuk segera menyelesaikan masalah di sana.

"Ada apa ini?!" Tanya Seijuurou keras karena ricuhnya daerah pabrik

"Ada korsleting di dalam saat mereka menghitung stock, Akashi-sama. Pemadam kebakaran sudah dalam perjalanan ke sini." Lapor mandor pabrik

"Nebuya-san! Abe-san masih berada di dalam! Tidak ada yang melihatnya keluar!"

"Apa!"

Seijuurou melihat seember air dan segera menyiramkannya ke seluruh badannya lalu berlari masuk ke dalam api.

"Akashi-sama!" teriak Midorima panik, lalu segera menghubungi Akashi Masaomi.

…

Tetsuya dan Aomine baru saja sampai di depan apartemen Seijuurou. Tetsuya menghela nafasnya. Ia benar-benar takut untuk pulang. Ia tidak ingin masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Tetsu. Apa kau ingin lari dari masalah?" Tanya Aomine

"Aku.."

RING RING. Dering ponsel Tetsuya memotong jawabannya sendiri. Ia melihat layar. Akashi Shiori, ibu mertuanya menelepon. Perasaannya gugup. Apakah Seijuurou benar-benar mengikuti perkataannya untuk bercerai dan memberi tahu orang tuanya? Pelahan, ia menekan tombol hijau dan menempelkan ponsel ke telinganya.

"Tetsu-chan! Cepat ke rumah sakit!"

"Ibu?"

"Sei tidak sadarkan diri setelah masuk ke dalam api untuk menyelamatkan pekerja pabrik. Sekarang ia dibawa ke rumah sakit Tokyo."

Lemas. Hanya itu yang Tetsuya rasakan. Ponselnya pun terjatuh ke bawah dashboard. Aomine menatapnya heran.

"Tetsu?"

"R…R..Rumah sakit." Ucap Tetsuya bergetar saat air mata kembali turun ke pipinya, "Antarkan aku.."

Tanpa banyak bertanya, Aomine pun menginjak gas saat melihat wajah Tetsuya yang ketakutan. Ia ingat wajah itu. Wajah saat ia menarik Tetsuya keluar dari dalam kelas.

_Siapa lagi yang ingin kau ambil dariku, Tuhan?_ Batin Tetsuya seiring isakan tangisnya menguat pelahan.

TBC…


	9. Chapter 9

Pintu kamar rumah sakit itu terbuka dengan kuat. Helaan nafas terdengar tergesa, membuat dua orang di dalam ruangan menoleh kaget.

"Tetsuya?"

"Kurokocchi!"

Panggilan singkat itu membuat si pemilik nama terduduk lemas, merasa beban yang ada di hatinya terangkat seketika ketika manik aquamarinenya bertemu dengan pemilik heterochrome yang sedari tadi memenuhi pikirannya.

Pria itu baik-baik saja. Bahkan tengah tertawa bersama Kise Ryota tadi. Tak terlihat luka atau apapun.

"Kau menyebalkan, Akashi Seijuurou!"

Tetsuya berdiri dan keluar dari ruangan, menutup keras pintunya. Aomine yang berada di dalam ruangan hanya diam melihat wajah kebingungan Seijuurou dan Ryota.

"Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" Tanya Seijuurou entah pada siapa.

"Ng.. Aku.. aku mengejar Kurokocchi dulu." Kata Ryota gugup, menyadari bahwa ada Aomine di sini, lalu bergegas keluar dari ruangan.

Aomine dan Seijuurou hanya saling memandang. Mereka bahkan tidak pernah bertutur sapa dan sekarang ditinggalkan oleh para perantara yang mereka kenal.

"Kalau kau baik-baik saja, Akashi-kun, aku permisi mencari Tetsu dulu."

"Kau dekat dengan Tetsuya."

"Eh?" Aomine kaget mendengar pertanyaan itu, "Ya, dia sahabatku sejak sekolah."

"…"

"Kalau kau berpikir aku punya hubungan lain dengan Tetsu, kau harus membuang pikiran itu jauh-jauh. Kami hanya berteman."

"hm.."

"Aku permisi, Akashi-kun."

"Tentang Ryota…"

…

Seijuurou pulang ke apartemennya setelah mendapatkan ceramah panjang dari kedua orang tuanya. Ia tetap memilih pulang walaupun rumah sakit memintanya untuk beristirahat semalam. Dengan alasan tidak ingin meninggalkan Tetsuya di rumah, ia berhasil membujuk ibunya yang memang posesif terhadap menantu kesayangannya.

Sekeliling apartemen gelap gulita, namun semuanya terlihat sudah rapi. Mungkin Tetsuya pulang dan melimpahkan kekesalannya dengan bersih-bersih. Teringat kebiasaan Tetsuya yang terkadang aneh membuatnya ingin tertawa. Pelahan ia berjalan ke dalam kamar yang juga gelap. Terlihat gundukan di atas tempat tidur yang membuat Seijuurou merasa lega. Setidaknya pria itu tidak kabur pulang ke rumah orang tuanya.

"Tetsuya."

Tak ada jawaban. Seijuurou baru tahu kalau Tetsuya juga bisa merajuk seperti ini.

"Maaf aku membuatmu cemas."

"…"

"Kau masih marah padaku?"

Seijuurou bingung dengan Tetsuya. Ia tidak menjawab apapun. Tetapi ia tahu, kata-katanya pagi ini memang agak kelewatan. Ia juga tau Tetsuya merasa cemas karena insiden kebakaran yang ia alami.

"Aku minta maaf." Kata Seijuurou sambil naik ke atas kasur

Tetsuya membatu ketika ia merasakan sepasang tangan melingkar di pinggangnya. Wajahnya panas seketika dan bersyukur Seijuurou tidak menghidupkan lampu kamar.

"Tetsuya."

"A.. aku tidak marah."

Seijuurou tersenyum. Tetsuya akhirnya bersuara.

"Aku… mendapat kabar dari ibu kalau kau pingsan setelah terjebak dalam kebakaran. Tiba-tiba, kau sudah duduk dan tertawa seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Lagipula, kau bukan superhero. Bagaimana kalau hal buruk benar-benar terjadi? Bagaimana kalau.."

Seijuurou mempererat pelukannya saat ia merasakan gemetar yang tidak biasa dari tubuh Tetsuya.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Aku tahu. Maaf."

"Kenapa kau yang meminta maaf? Aku yang sudah membuatmu cemas."

"… maaf karena aku berteriak padamu."

Seijuurou tersenyum dan menghirup wangi shampoo vanilla dari surai biru di hadapannya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, ini pertama kalinya mereka sedekat ini sejak hari pernikahan mereka.

"Tadi pagi.. kata-kataku sudah keterlaluan." Bisik Seijuurou pelan, "Maaf."

Tetsuya menyentuh pelan tangan Seijuurou yang melingkar di depan perutnya.

"Kau.. masih memikirkannya?"

"tentang apa?"

"Momoi-san."

"…"

"Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak mau menjawabnya. Maaf aku sembarangan bertanya."

"Bohong kalau aku tidak memikirkannya."

Tetsuya mengatur nafasnya. Jawaban Seijuurou kembali mengganggu pikirannya. Ia tidak seharusnya bertanya.

"Satsuki bukanlah gadis yang cantik. Ia hanya gadis biasa. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa mencintainya. Dan setelah bersama selama tiga tahun, ia tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja."

_Jangan lanjutkan lagi._

"Tiga tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat."

_Kumohon._

"Setiap hari aku bergelut dengan pekerjaan untuk melupakannya. Tapi semuanya percuma. Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Bahkan sampai sekarang…"

_Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya lebih jauh lagi._

"Aku masih sangat berharap bahwa ia akan kembali kepadaku."

Seijuurou membalikkan tubuh Tetsuya menghadapnya. Ia dapat melihat wajah Tetsuya yang mulai basah karena air matanya.

"Aku juga sadar semua yang kuharapkan itu percuma. Karena itu.."

"…"

"Jangan katakan kau ingin bercerai dariku. Sekali kau menjadi seorang Akashi, kau akan selamanya menjadi seorang Akashi. Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu pergi semudah itu."

"Sei-kun.."

"Bantu aku melupakannya, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya memandang Seijuurou kaget. Apakah ia tidak salah dengar?

"Aku sudah lelah memikirkannya. Aku sudah lelah menunggunya."

Isakan Seijuurou menyadarkan diri Tetsuya. Seharusnya ia bahagia mendengarkan kalimat itu. Tetapi isakan seorang Akashi Seijuurou membuatnya paham. Gadis yang bernama Momoi adalah gadis yang bodoh. Bukan karena ia meninggalkan Akashi Seijuurou yang mempunyai segalanya.

Tetapi karena ia meninggalkan seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang sangat mencintainya.

Dan isakan Seijuurou juga terasa seperti pisau yang menyayat hatinya. Karena Tetsuya sadar, sedalam apa Seijuurou mencintai gadis itu hingga ia meneteskan air mata untuknya.

…

Kise Ryota melihat arlojinya dan menghela nafas. Sudah lama ia tidak pulang selarut ini. Ini karena sahabat sialannya itu. Ia meminta menagernya untuk menunda pemotretan saat Akashi Shiori menghubunginya tadi siang. Ia kira hal buruk terjadi pasa Seijuurou. Ternyata ia pingsan karena terlalu banyak menghirup asap kebakaran. Bahkan saat ia sampai di rumah sakit, Seijuurou tidak terlihat sakit.

"Pantas dimarahi Kurokocchi. Semoga saja kau harus tidur di ruang tamu, Akashicchi sialan."

Ia membuka pintu apartemennya dan menghidupkan lampu. Kemudian melihat aneh pada sepasang sepatu yang asing di rak sepatu itu.

_Apa ada pencuri?_ Pikirnya kaget _Masa ada pencuri yang bisa sempat merapikan sepatu. Lagipula tidak terlihat pintunya rusak._

Ryota lalu berjalan pelan dan masuk ke dalam ruang tamu.

"Kau selalu pulang selarut ini?"

Suara bass yang menyapa telinganya membuatnya berbalik ke arah dapur. Jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan.

"Akashi memberikan alamatmu padaku. Saat mencoba memasukkan password, pintunya terbuka."

"Aominecchi…."

"Kau masih menggunakan password yang sama."

Aomine berjalan pelan menuju Ryota yang sudah tidak bisa menahan air matanya, lalu memeluk pria itu.

"Maafkan aku, Ryota."

Aomine tersenyum saat tangisan Ryota pecah dan merasakan pelukannya dibalas. Betapa bodohnya ia dulu karena tidak mencoba mengejar pria ini.

…

"_Dia sama sekali tidak mengkhianatimu."_

_Aomine menatap Seijuurou yang memandangnya tajam._

"_Malam itu, agensi lamanya mencekokinya dengan alcohol dan membuatnya tidur dengan salah seorang produser yang memang sedari awal sudah tertarik padanya. Apalagi produser itu tahu, bahwa Ryota mempunyai kekasih yang juga seorang pria."_

"…"

"_dan mereka sengaja mengirimkan foto-foto itu padamu. Bahkan membuat isu bahwa ia tidur dengan para produser agar karirnya meningkat. Dan kebetulan saja, karirnya memang tengah mencapai puncaknya dulu."_

"_Aku.."_

"_Ia merasa malu dan memilih pergi tanpa memberikan penjelasan apapun padamu saat kau bertanya. Itukah alasan yang ada dalam pikiranmu, Aomine-kun?"_

_Aomine mengangguk._

_Seijuurou tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi wajah Aomine. Ryota memang bodoh. Darimana ia bisa berpikiran bahwa pria ini sudah membencinya?_

"_Karena ibumu memanfaatkan situasi itu, meminta padanya agar ia meninggalkanmu. Membiarkanmu memiliki keluarga yang lebih pantas dengan seorang wanita."_

"_Ibuku?"_

"_Bukankah Ryota bodoh? Ia dilecehkan. Ia dituduh. Ia ditimpa skandal yang tidak benar. Bahkan keluarga kekasihnya malah memintanya pergi."_

_Wajah Aomine bahkan seperti hewan buas yang sudah siap menerkam mangsanya penuh kebencian._

"_Agensi lama nya. Siapa yang mengatur semua itu?"_

"_Aku sudah memastikan mereka tidak punya masa depan lagi." Jawab Seijuurou singkat, "dan kalau kau hanya ingin menyakitinya dengan kata-katamu, jangan muncul lagi di hadapannya."_

'_Kau kira aku bisa memaafkan orang yang pergi begitu saja setelah tidur dengan orang lain demi keuntungannya sendiri?' Aomine kembali mengingat kata-katanya kasar yang ia lontarkan pada Ryota di basement rumah sakit dulu._

"_Ryota terlalu berharga untuk kau sakiti." Seijuurou menatap Aomine tajam_

"_Aku akan mengatur masalah ibuku. Katakan padaku dimana aku bisa menemukan Ryota."_

Aomine mengelus pelan kepala Ryota yang tertidur lelah di sampingnya setelah menghabiskan sesi panas melepaskan kerinduan hati mereka masing-masing. Ia melihat wajah damai Ryota yang sangat ia cintai dulu. Semua yang Seijuurou katakan di rumah sakit tadi siang membuat ia tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

"Maafkan aku." Bisik Aomine pelan, menahan air matanya

"Aominecchi?" panggil Ryota terbangun saat merasakan helaan nafas Aomine di telinganya

"Aku mencintaimu, Ryota."

TBC…


End file.
